Dark Angel of the Night
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Princess Luna finds herself beset on all corners from traitorous Royal Guards and Nobles who fear Nightmare Moon's Return, along with Nightmare Cultists that want the return of their Mistress. Her sister is unable to help, due to many other troubles nor knowing who her threats could be... The Lunar Princess' only true help is a Mercenary, a Black Knight, and his band.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Knight grins, as he leans in his chair, fiddling a quill within his hand. "Her Guardian Within the Shadow draws ever so close to its end, and yet?" He looks towards you. "More and more stories are appearing from me and they aren't finishing that easily? I bet you're all wondering why that is, aren't you?" Silver Star raises an eyebrow, confused herself about all of it. "**_ _Why is that, daddy? How come you aren't finishing those stories right way? Is it Writer's Block?_ _ **" She asked, tilting her head, while looking up at the Black Knight. "Oh, that is my lovely little secret, along with a few others who are assisting me with it… I'll reveal why, soon enough. By the way, this is another Antro Story. Makes things a lot easier, am I right?" Snaps his fingers, as the newest story begins!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

The harbor was alive with both dockhands and sailors trying to dock massive ships to one of Equestria's port towns. Though, one of the many merchant vessels finished its docking requirements, and lowered an off ramp for the boarders. The first to leave had been a winged figure, both of his wings being black as the night sky, wearing armor which matched a dark abyss many feared within their nightmares. At his hip, rested a silver hilted sword, bearing a single ruby star as the pummel. Dangling over the black knight's shoulder, bouncing against the cloaked shield pressing both of his wings back, was a bloody sack.

"Mercenary!" A pony sailor called out, earning the knight's attention. "Thanks again, for your assistance against those bloody pirates! The Captain wanted to know if you need anything else, since we didn't pay you for the protection!"

The knight shook his helmeted head. "I am sure, my friend! I did offer up my skills, for passage to Equestria, after all! Besides…" He shrugged his shoulder, causing the bloody sack to shake. "This will help with anything I may require, in the near future. Tell your Captain that I offer my thanks, for allowing me aboard!"

"Will do, have a good time in Equestria, Mercenary!" The sailor saluted, before going back about his duties aboard their ship.

The knight nodded, before walking towards the town, carefully moving through the crowds of dockhands and sailors working. He had already grown tired of the smells and sounds of the sea, spending so long on it would do that to one not so accustomed to it, and made his way towards the dockmaster. As he approached him, the knight noticed that the dockmaster was a well-dressed unicorn stallion, probably a lesser nobleman, his coat pearl white with an ink-blue mane. On both sides of him were members of the local harbor guard…. Both guards wore grey colored basic armor, with simply arming weapons. This told him that they were simply here to fend off pirate raids and quell civil unrest.

The knight walked up to the dockmaster, the stallion looking up from his log books, and up at the armored figure. "Name and reason for your visit?" He asked, dipping the quill into the nearby inkwell.

"Talon." The knight lifted he sack from his shoulder, and sat it on to the dockmaster's table. "Bounty turn in, along with possible business opportunities."

The dockmaster eyed the sack, and gave a light nod. "Princess Celestia tanks you for your noble contributions, to the protection of her subjects and our trade, Mr. Talon." He motioned towards one of the guards, who took the sack and rushed off. "If you do not mind waiting here, my guard will return with your reward." The dockmaster wrote down his name, while Talon sat down on to one of the wooden pilings.

"Don't mind if I do, Dockmaster." He said, readjusting the cloaked shield on his back. "I'm being paid, after all." He laughed, the dockmaster nodding, as Talon noticed some of the cargo being unloaded from the ship he was on… Taking note that some of the crates were bearing the royal sun seal of Princess Celestia. " _Interesting…_ " Talon thought.

It took around two hours for the harbor guard to return, with Talon's reward. The reward turned out to be two thousand bits total, a thousand for the Captain, five hundred for the First Mate, then two hundred and fifty for each of the two top officers. All, and all, a good haul for simple pirates… That made him believe the pirate ship sunk, not far off shore from there, were a real scourge to the trade ships.

Now, with the reward tied to his belt, Talon walked towards a local tavern, to meet his current contact. He had been originally approached back in Cervdas, while he was helping the Stag Kingdom with their bandit and deforesters problem. The pony was obviously a pegasi, trying to hide his arching wings under a navy blue cloak, and tried to play towards Talon's pride… It didn't work, and they had to resort working wit the offering of bits for his services. After a deal had been struck, the pony informed him that his contact would meet Talon within a local tavern in this harbor town.

Talon opened the door, and looked around to see all the different races, each one here working the harbor in some way, inside. Drunk sailors and dockhands singing, tavern girls flirting with some of them so that they could earn a quick bit. The knight even noticed a couple of the groups playing cards, even gambling on their hands. This caused him to smirk a bit, behind his helmet, wishing that he had more time to join in on the merriment… But he had business to take care of, and he wasn't one to ever let such things slack.

Looking around again, Talon quickly spotted an open booth, and made his way over to it. Though, once he sat down, a cloaked figure sat down in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he eyed the midnight blue cloak, the hood of it hiding their face, but he can tell they were something with a horn because of the hood being pointed upward. The only thing Talon could also tell about them, probably who they worked for, was the crescent moon brooch holding their cloak together.

Talon glanced around, before nodding to the cloaked figure. "I'm guessing you're the contact I was told about, from that pegasi in Cervidas?" They gave a nod to the question. "Are you going to talk, along with showing yourself? I would like to know _who_ it is I am working for."

The figure looked around, for a moment, then nodded to him. "I am Silk Pearl, a lesser noble from Canterlot." Their voice was female, which peaked the knight's interested a bit. When she pulled back the hood, revealing her pink coat, finely kept lavender mane, and those, glowing, sapphire eyes… Talon had to admit, this unicorn mare was rather cute for a pony. "And it will not be I that you will be serving."

That caused Talon to raise an eyebrow. "If it isn't you, then who is it I will be working for?" He asked, leaning back into the booth, crossing his arms. "I am not one for the cloak and dagger routine, despite the persona I give off."

Silk Pearl eyed the knight _very_ carefully. "Trust me, if it was up to me? We wouldn't be having this talk… Your kind disgust me, and I can't believe we are resorting to having to hire one like you." Talon grinned a bit, he always enjoyed pissing off purists. "But my order's mistress will be returning from her banishment soon… And we require the very best to protect her, and prevent her glorious rule from being short lived. Sadly, enough, such skill has lead us to you."

"Well, consider me flattered." He laughed, nodding to the mare. "A job is still a job, miss… Who is the one I will be protecting?"

"Her majesty, Nightmare Moon. Surely, you have heard about the glorious princess of the night?" Silk Pearl asked, proudly.

Talon shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." The mare went slack jawed, as she felt a serious stare from her tavern compatriot. "Where am I to meet my newest employer at, exactly? I prefer to get started on my job."

Silk Pearl shook the surprise off, pulling out a navy blue scroll while revealing it to be some sort of contract. The very top of it was a light shaded navy blue diamond, with a crescent moon at its very center. Flanking the diamond were a pair of navy blue wings, and some black crown at its very top. "This is a contract placing you in the service to the Princess of the Night, the glorious Moon Goddess. Until you are either released from her or slain in service to her." She explained, placing a quill and inkwell on to the table. "Sign here, then meet our princess within Canterlot Castle."

Talon wasn't a fool, and he read the contract himself before making a decision. If it was one thing that the Mercenary job has taught him, it was read the contracts before you actually signed up for anything. " _Hm… It does say what she told me._ " He thought, noticing that there was something else. " _But no name is written here… It only says 'Princess of the Night' or Moon Goddess' being the one I am serving._ " Talon gave a light shrug, before taking the quill, dipping it into the inkwell, and signed his paper on to the line. He didn't see anything underhanded, nor any fine print that could prove to be a problem, so there were no issues with him taking up her contract.

"Very well… Take the scroll with you, and present it to Her Majesty. She will know what it means." Silk Pearl collected the quill and ink, pulling her hood back up. When Talon rolled the scroll up, placing it within his belt, she promptly left with a 'huff'. Oh, he was going to enjoy this job, if it meant the got to tick off purists like her.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

The night decorated the twilight sky with its sparkling stars, the city lit up with the moon's light. Many of Canterlot's citizens were asleep, except for the Royal Guard night patrols and one particular restless princess. Princess Luna, recently freed of the Nightmare Entity, slowly moved through the castle hallways. Her body had not fully recovered yet, and looked younger than her normal self, her hair being an icy-blue instead of a starry mane. Not to mention, the worst part of it all, her power was severely reduced to the point she couldn't fend off a simple late night mugger.

Luna wasn't comfortable within the castle; it is all too knew to her. The bright marble tone, the colorful windows, and even the strange magical lights that lined the walls themselves. Though, what _really_ made her feel uncomfortable, were the fearful or distrusting stares from the castle's very staff. She felt like everyone within her sister's company _hated_ her. But, she couldn't blame them for such thoughts, especially after the atrocities she had committed.

She was Nightmare Moon, a villainous threat that tried to practically destroy all of Equestria. Not to mention, an attempted coup against her only, loving, sister. Luna had committed so many atrocities, so much evil. She would not blame them for all of this treatment.

The Lunar Princess walked out on to one of the castle's balconies, overlooking the very city that it was named after. " _In all honesty, I am surprised there have been no attempts on my life, yet._ " She thought, leaning against the marble railing, just as her ears picked up three sets of hoofsteps behind her, making the Princess turn around… Seeing three unicorn guards with their weapons drawn. " _N-Never mind._ "

"Princess Luna…" The lead guard spoke up, all three glaring at her.

Luna pressed her back against the railing. "Y-Yes?" She, sheepishly, asked, her hands gripping the marble stone.

The three unicorn guards readied their weapons, each one wielding a Ceelstial Sword of some sort. "We are here to enact your true punishment, not allowing the blinded judgement of her majesty to pass… Blinded by the love of her only sibling." The lead guard said, Luna's body relaxing, realizing what this meant for her. Right now, there was no way she could fend off _three_ Royal Unicorn Guards, not at the level her power was. "This is your execution."

"I-I see." Luna replied, placing both hands out in front of her dark navy blue dress, clasping them together. "I understand."

Luna lowered her head, accepting her determined fate. "Do not take solace from this, Princess Luna… You are getting off easy." With that, the lead guard charged her! The Lunar Princess clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself for what is about to happen.

A strong breeze flowed through Luna's soft fur, just as she heard the tell-tale sound of metal meeting metal. He right eye opened, the left staying clamped shut, and saw raven hued feathers floating in front of her, as their owner clashed with the Royal Guard. "Before passing judgement, maybe you should have wondered if she was _actually_ alone out here."

Luna's jaw went slack, both eyes now wide at the sight. Her rescuer's armor was black, as his feathers. The sword, in his hands, had a silver hilt with a night black blade… Though, her eyes went to the strange shield, cloaked, on his back. Then, with her glaze low on the knight's body, she noticed his slim silver furred tail, tipped with black hair. " _C-Could he be?_ " Luna thought.

"Who, in Celestia's name, are _you_?" The guard asked, trying to overpower the black knight… Finding that his sudden opponent being _much_ stronger.

He pushed forward, pushing the Royal Guard back some. "I have been to many places, and called by many names… But most just call me 'Talon'." He then pushed more, forcing the Royal Guard's sword up. When he looked back at the black knight, he Royal Guard was met with a black armored fist straight into his muzzle!

"Sergeant!" The other two yelled, catching their fellow guardsman. All three looked at Talon, as he removed the shield from his back, handing it to Luna. "W-What are we going to do with this?" She asked him, staring up at the black knight in awe.

Talon held his sword forward, grasping it with both hands. "Protect yourself with it, if those three manage to get past me." He instructed, both wigs slightly opened, Talon taking a lower stance. "Now, wo will be first?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The three Royal Guards looked at one another, before their Sergeant wiped his bleeding nose. "Well? Don't just stand there, kill him!" The, supposed, Sergeant shouted while pointing at Talon.

The two looked at each other, before nodding and readied their swords. Talon eyed them, his hands slowly gripping the sword tighter. Without another thought, the two Royal Guards lashed towards the black knight! One went high, while the other went low, trying to use the other as a distraction for their own hit.

When they got close, Talon quickly parried the high one's attack, but used his left boot to slam into the low one's face! This caused the two to become separated, allowing Talon to focus on one of the Royal Guards at a time, for the moment.

They lashed at him again, Talon used is sword to defect the Royal Guard's own. Quickly, the black knight sent a fist up into his chin, sending the Royal Guard back. The sound of hoofsteps rushing, allowed him to know that the other Royal Guard is trying to rush into his blind spot. The one in front of him tried attacking again, forcing Talon to parry, but he quickly whipped his tail up! It wrapped around the second's sword hand, and forced the blade downward into the stone.

"W-What the!?" The Royal Guard yelled, as his wrists were bound by the silver furred tail. Talon followed by kicking the first right into his chest, before elbowing the second right into his face. That caused him to stagger back from their opponent, feeling his bleeding mouth… But the sound of metal ripping through metal, and a burning sensation within the Royal Guard's abdomen, caused his mouth to open wide. "H-How?" He stuttered.

"Because, you underestimated your opponent." Talon answered, as he stood in front of the second Royal Guard, his back to him, and the black bladed sword rammed through the unicorn's abdomen.

The first backed away, as Talon quickly removed his blood sword. "S-Sergeant… He just killed Star Burst!" He called out, the black knight throwing the blood from his sword.

"I saw, Silver Lining!" The Sergeant yelled, readying himself. "We'll avenge him, then carry out our mission." Talon moved to where he was in front of Luna again, placing the sword's blade on to his forearm. "This guy is obviously no novice would be hero… Be careful, Silver."

Talon watched the two approach him, carefully analyzing each of their stances. He could tell that the "Sergeant" was the most seasoned of the, and Silver Lining being demoralized by the death of their comrade. This would not normally be a problem, except the rather terrified alicorn behind him. So, he had to make sure neither went for her, while fighting them off.

" _Staring to hate this contract…_ " He thought, as the Sergeant suddenly charged towards him! Talon swung his sword around, the Sergeant trying to parry it but got sent flat on to his back! Silver Lining was in mid charge, when he saw the Sergeant get sent backwards.

The Royal Guard looked at the black knight, surprised at the sheer strength that he possessed. "What _are_ you!?" Silver Lining asked, barely able to parry an attack from his opponent.

Being so close to the knight's helmet, Silver Lining saw the glaring red eyes glaring down at him. "Your worst nightmare, junior." Talon said, before headbutting the Royal Guard with his fully armored helmet. Using Silver Lining's disorientation as an advantage, he quickly performed a low swing and split the Royal Guard's torso open! Blood started to spray out, the black knight stepping away and watched as his opponent fell to the ground. "Then, there was one." When Talon turned around, he had been met by a pummel strike to the head, and caused his helmet to fly off!

As Talon backed away, covering his hurting head, the Sergeant laughed. "Not so tough now, are… You?" He caught the black feathers, revealed when Talon's helmet got knocked off… But when his opponent turned around, and looked at him? Both he and Luna went slack jawed at the same time.

"A Gryphon!" Luna blurted out, the two seeing Talon's raven feathered head and silver hued beak.

"S-Stay back, filth!" The Sergeant backed away, shocked at seeing a Gryphon this far away from the Gryphon Empire. The Sergeant's eyes went straight to Luna, he knew that there was no chance at fighting an obvious Imperial Gryphon Knight alone, they were far stronger than any normal pony. "Die, Nightmare Moon!" He yelled, charging straight for the princess.

Luna gasped, shocked by the Royal Guard's sudden change in targets. Dropping the shield, Luna backed away until she felt the marble railing pressing into her back. Without warning, Talon flew in front of her, his feathers flying everywhere, and impaled the Sergeant upon his sword, too quick for the seasoned Royal Guard to stop.

The Sergeant gasped, in pain, as Talon rammed his sword further into the stallion's torso. Leaning forward, he allowed the Sergeant to rest his chin on to the black knight's shoulder. "You die, without honor, Sergeant… Too bad those boys had to die so, as well."

"You… Filthy, G-Gryphon." The Sergeant groaned, as he looked towards Luna. "O-Of course… N-Nightmare Moon would… Have such foul creatures pro-GAK!"

Talon ripped his sword out, causing sheer pain to stop the Sergeant's words. When he looked up, the Sergeant only caught a glimpse of what the Gryphon was about to do… Just before the black blade decapitated him. "No one insults those I serve, and lives."

After cleaning the blood from his sword, Luna watched the Gryphon the retrieve his helmet, and walk up to her. Right now, the Imperial Knight towered over Luna, which made her nervous. "W-What do y-you want?" She asked, pressing her back against the marble railing.

Talon raised an eyebrow at her question. "To serve as your protector." He sheathed the sword, and retrieved the scroll from his belt, presenting it to her. "As I was hired to do."

Luna took the scroll, opening it and saw the seal she had not seen in a thousand years! "The Lunar Republic…" She gasped, looking up at the Gryphon Knight. "Where did you come by this contract?"

"A unicorn mare presented it to me, one who referred to you as her mistress." Talon knelt down, placing his helmet on to the ground. "I must say, you are much younger and…" His eyes scanned her for a moment. "Smaller, than I expected, Nightmare Moon."

Luna eyes widened, looking at the Gryphon in shock. "W-We are Nightmare Moon any longer!" She handed the scroll to Talon. "Which nullifies your contract, and rendering your services unneeded."

Talon eyed the scroll, before looking up at her. "My lady, are you not Princess of the Night?" He asked, as she gave a nod. "Are you not referred to as the 'Moon Goddess'?" Again, Luna gave a nod. "Then my contract still stands, for in those titles? I was contracted to, not 'Nightmare Moon'. That was but a name given to me." Luna didn't respond to his correction, watching the Gryphon look at the dead Royal Guards around hem, then back to her. "And you seem to be in desperate need of my services."

The Lunar Princess gripped her dress, hearing those words. "W-We deserved their judgement." She looked down at her hands, still gripping tightly on the dark colored silk cloth. "And, after the atrocities we have committed, how can you serve one like us?" Luna asked.

"In all honesty, my lady, I could care less about what you have done in the past." He answered, causing Luna to give him a surprised look. "I fought for both good rulers, and terrible rulers. I fought for saviors, and for butchers. I fought for kings, and I fought for tyrants. For noble lords, and then for warlords. All of this, during my time as a Mercenary… Not to mention, I have done quite a few things that I will never be proud of, either." The Luna Princess listened to Talon's words, somewhat curious. "The way I look also draws unwanted personas… Despite the good I do, when not contracted." He smirked at her, nodding. "Serving you will not be a problem. I always fulfil my contracts, regardless who it is that made them."

Luna looked around, for a moment, and then thought about it. His words were true, and the contract did _not_ say he was to serve Nightmare Moon, but the Princess of the Night. Before long, she gave a nod. "V-Very well, Sir Talon. We shall accept your services… But, might we make one alteration?"

Talon gave a nod. "What is your alteration, my lady?"

"If we are ever to become Nightmare Moon again…" She gave him a concerned look. "Please, end us? Turn thy blade on to us, and slay us where we stand… We do not wish to bring any more misery to Equestria."

"Is that truly what you want?" Talon asked, as Luna nodded to him. "Then, it shall be done." The Gryphon drew his sword, and offered it to the princess. "I, Talon, offer my services and sword to you, Princess."

Luna smiled, this was something she recognized from her days before Nightmare Moon. A knight swearing themselves to a new lord or lady. Carefully, Luna took the black blade. "And we, Princess Luna, accept both your services and sword." With hat, she placed the sword's black blade on to his shoulders, while speaking her next words. "With the words you spoke, and the actions shown before… We bestow thou the title of 'Dark Angel'… Our Dark Angel."

Talon didn't object to the title, or the display. It reminded him of the Gryphon Empire's old days, the knighting of new Imperial Knights. Luna offered him the sword back, allowing him to take it from her. "Then our contract is set, and I will serve until you release me, or I am slain."

She gave a nod, motioning for her new protector to stand up. But her eyes widened the very moment a regal voice yelled. "Luna! Luna, where are you!?" Then, a white alicorn, bearing the royal sun insignia of Princess Celestia on her white gown, rushed into view of the balcony.

Though, when several Royal Guards rushed in with her, Talon shot up! Turing around, the Gryphon readied his sword in one hand while pushing Luna behind him with the other. "Get behind me, Princess Luna!" He ordered, readying for battle.

The Royal Guard readied to fight, seeing Talon's own hostile intent. It didn't help that there were three dead guardsmen around him. "Unhand Princes Luna, intruder!" One yelled, all drawing their golden swords.

Talon quickly got into a combat stance, placing the black blade over his forearm. Luna noticed that the Gryphon was ready to fight, form what she saw, thirteen Royal Guards _and_ her sister! She just got this protector, no way she was going to lose him so quickly. When the Royal Guard stepped forward, Luna went around her protector, and stood in front of him. "Don't though _dare_ touch him!" She yelled, throwing both arms out and opening her wings.

The Royal Guard stepped back, confused by her action. "Princess Luna, step away from the intruder! He's already slain your escort, and will harm you!" Another guard yelled.

"Those were not our escort! But assassins trying to kill us!" She corrected him, looking up at Talon, smiling, before glaring at them. "Sir Talon, my personal protector, both stopped and slayed my attackers!"

"She speaks the truth." The guards looked back at Celestia, who had a nervous Royal Guardsman next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The Royal Guards just looked at the elder princess, as she motioned for the one at her side forward. "This one told me about their plot, to murder my dear sister." Celestia said, placing a hand on to the skittish guard's shoulder. "He was to be apart f it, but saw the wrong in such traitorous actions. So, instead of helping them, he informed me about what was transpiring."

The Royal Guard looked at one another, then one of them walked up to the skittish guard. "You will be coming with me." He ordered, the skittish guard nodded and followed the other.

"Good." Celestia smiled, before looking around at the other Royal Guards. "Now, if you all do not mind, I wish to speak with my sister and her protector… Oh, and none of you will speak about what transpired, understood?"

The Royal Guards all nodded, not ones to defy their princess, and started to leave the three. Celestia waited until the last guard left, then she walked up to her younger sister. "S-Sister, I know what you are about to say… I will say this; I was not-?"

Luna cut herself off, rendered speechless, the moment Ceelstia suddenly brought her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you, dear sister… if they had carried out such a terrible act." The pure white alicorn stifled, trying to hold back the tears of joy. "I am so glad you are unharmed. If I had lost you again, I do not know what I would have done."

Luna just stood there, surprised by the sudden hug, and listened to Celestia's words. After the older sister finished, Luna smiled, and simply returned the hug. "I-I know, sister… I know." She said, gently rubbing her sister's back.

Not that Talon didn't mind tender moments, like this one, he just didn't bother with them. Sheathing his sword, the Gryphon picked his helmet back up, and went for his shield. "Talon Moonfeather." The name completely froze him; it had been _many_ moons since he heard its entirety.

Turning around, Talon eyed Celestia with his red eyes. "How did you know my full name, Princess?" He asked her, the white alicorn giving him a passive look, while Luna had one of confusion.

"I had my suspicions, when I was informed of a Gryphon Mercenary, with black wings and armor, entering Equestria… Calling himself 'Talon' and killed the most dangerous pirate captain on our shores." Celestia answered, before using her magic to pull the cloak from Talon's shield, revealing the black kite-wall shield. Luna's eyes widen, when she saw the white crescent moon, with a crimson star at its center, as the crest. "But the strength and skill you have displayed, along with that crest, prove my suspicions."

Luna did not understand what her sister said. "Sister… What are you talking about? What does this have to do about my protector?" She asked, looking up at the elder princess.

"It means, Luna…" Celestia looked down at Luna, smiling. "You're the luckiest mare alive." That further confused her, making Celestia giggle. "Before you, stands a fine example of a descendant to the former Gryphon Empire's Royal Imperial Knights and Honor Guard to the Royal Family. Clan Moonfeather, the most elite of them all." Talon went wide eyed, shocked that she knew that, while Luna gave a surprised look. "Yes, I know of Clan Moonfeather, along with the Gryphon Empire's fall."

"How much?" Talon asked, picking his shield up from the ground.

Celestia nodded towards his question. "The Royals, I sheltered, spoke of the Gryphonstone's loss, the rebellious clans attacking the Imperial Palace… And Clan Moonfeather's heroic last stand, while the Royal Family escaped." Luna looked between the two, wondering why she had not heard of this before. "I promised them, to keep this all secret, and did not share the empire's fall with the public, or with other kingdoms."

Talon gave a nod, feeling like he needed to acknowledge how long she has kept her word. "Then you know what that means, with me being Princess Luna's protector."

Celestia gave a confirming nod, while Luna continued being confused. "What is going on here!?" She cried, screaming upward and made Celestia to look down at her.

"Oh, forgot I didn't explain that to you." Celestia apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "Clan Moonfeather is a Gryphon Warrior Clan, that formed a family bond before your crescent moon. Their warriors ere renowned in martial skill, and soon became the Royal Imperial Knights, charged with protecting the Royal Family." Celestia eyed Talon, looking at his abnormally large stature. "If is said _one_ of their warriors, are worth ten of our Royal Guard."

 _That_ impressed Luna, knowing that meant she had one of the strongest warriors protecting her now along with acting as a deterrent against Nightmare Moon's return. "That was nearly a century ago. "Talon piped in, walking up to Luna. "My lady, the night grows late… You should get some rest."

"He is right." Celestia agreed, nodding at the notion. "We all should get some rest… The history lesson can wait until tomorrow."

Luna nodded, as she walked towards the entrance, but remembered what happened moments ago. "Um, Sir Talon?" The Gryphon walked up next to her, shield and helmet in hand. "W-Would you mind escorting us to our room?"

He gave a nod. "I am sworn to protect you; until the time you feel the contract has been fulfilled my contract." Talon answered, the two walking into the castle, after said Gryphon put his helmet back on.

 **-The Next Day-**

Luna sat next to her sister, within the throne room. She was nervous, staring at a group of kneeling Royal Guards, each having their helmets pulled off to show their faces. These were the ones who planned her assassination, and many others if last night's attempt had failed. At their front, knelt their ring leader, the stallion that planned their treacherous plans and ordered these band of-would-be assassins… The Royal Guard Unicorn Captain, Sun Beam.

Luna really wished she had Talon right now, the Imperial Knight proved to be a skilled protector. But Celesta suggested that she wait to reveal him, and had planned something for a big revelation. "S-Sister? Are you sure about this?" Luna whispered, leaning closer to the white alicorn.

Celestia gave a nod, smiling at her younger sister, before glaring at the kneeling Royal Guard and their Captain. "Captain Beam, I am sure you are aware of _why_ I called you and the others behind you?" She asked, barely restrained anger within her voice.

The normal Royal Guards flinched at her words, hearing the anger, but Sun Beam remained passive as a statue. "Yes, your majesty. This is for _my_ actions, in attempting to subvert your judgement." He answered, looking up at Celestia. "My men were just following orders, only I hold the blame."

"Normally, I would commend your words… But, from what I found out about last night, those three were acting on more than orders, and personal feelings towards my sister." Celestia corrected, Sun Beam remaining passive about her words. "I will not ignore your years of service, and will tie their fate to yours."

"Your majesty?" Sun Beam had become confused by her words. He glanced back at the five guards behind him, then back to the white alicorn. "What do you mean by that?"

Celestia smirked at the question. "Simple, Captain, like the days of old, you shall champion your cause… Facing off against one who champions my sister." Luna then realized what her older sister had been planning. "If you win, then their punishment will be light… But, if you lose? Then they shall receive a punishment of the champion's choice."

Sun Beam just looked up at his Princess, then at Luna for a brief moment, and nodded. "I accept your challenge, Princess."

"Then, prepare for your duel, Captain Beam." Celestia looked at the surrounding Royal Guard. "Remove them from my sight, and prepare Captain or his duel within the next hour!" The Royal Guards nodded, removing the prisoners from the Royal Throneroom.

"Sister, are you sure about this?" Luna asked, looking up at her older sister. "I man, Captain Beam is a highly trained Royal Guard Captain… Sir Talon is a Mercenary, despite his grand legacy."

Celestia smirked down at her sister. "You said Talon defeated those three guards with just his sword, correct?"

Luna gave a nod. "Yes, he gave me his shield, in case one got past him." She raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "What does hat have to do with anything?"

Celestia started down the throne's step, with Luna right behind her. "I did not mention this, but…" She stepped, causing Luna to, and looked back at her younger sister. "The Imperial Knights of Clan Moonfeather are masters to the art of Shield and Sword."

 **-With Captain Sun Beam-**

"Sir, are you sure about this?" One of the other prisoners asked, as they were escorted back to the castle dungeons. "You have no idea who is championing Princess Luna… This could be dangerous."

Sun Beam smirked at his subordinate, shaking his head. "None of the veteran guards will support Princess Luna's claim, not willing to relinquish what support they have gained from the nobles." He started, looking at the younger guardsman. "Not to mention, there is no recruit that can best. We are fine, my lad."

"But… What about Lieutenant Armor? Surely, he will champion her.' The guard asked.

That notion caused Sun Beam to laugh a bit. "That colt scout? Please." The Captain shook his head, bearing a confident grin. "He cannot step in, due to conflict of interest. If he wins, then he will be the new Captain. Not to mention, he is Princess Cadence's coltfriend, he cannot intervene because he is _her_ champion… He won't be a problem, at all."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The entire castle guard and staff gathered in the arena's stands, even some of the major nobles were in attendance with their personal staff. After all, it was no every day that a Royal Guard Captain challenged one of the Princesses, in their right to rule. The crowds were in a buzz, gossip about who will champion Luna and who will be the winner. Right now, the current favor was Captain Sun Beam, since it would require another Captain to beat him… And they weren't allowed to fight one another, in such cases.

The crowd fell silent, as Celestia and Luna took the seats, overlooking the arena. " **We are here to observe the final judgement, upon one who has committed a treasonous crime!** " Celestia used her Royal Canterlot Voice, making sure all could hear her words. The doors within the arena, opposite from both princess, opened up and allowed a combat ready Sun Beam to walk out. " **Captain Sun Beam! You stand before your peers, and some of those you are charged to protect to be judged in a trial by combat! Are you prepared to face your opponent?** " He gave a nod, presenting his sword to Celestia. " **Then, may you face off against my sister's champion!** "

All eyes went to the open door behind Sun Beam, even the Captain looked at the door. He readied himself, the unicorn holding his Celestial Guard Shield out in front, but no one came forth to meet him. Sun Beam looked around, noticing that the entire Royal Guard were in the stands. "Are none of you going to champion the Princess? Are none of you going to defend her honor?" He asked the guards, grin on is muzzle, as the guards looked at one another. "Well, it seems I win by forfeit-?"

When he looked back at the princess' booth, Sun Beam saw Luna standing at the railing… The navy blue alicorn had a confident smile on her muzzle. Throwing her right hand up into the air, like it was some sort of signal, she used the Royal Canterlot Voice to give the word. " **Come forth, our champion! Come forth, our Dark Angel of the Night!** " From behind their place in the stands, a large figure flew skyward and into the bright disc that was Celestia's sun!

The crowd, and Sun Beam, attempted to see _who_ the figure was, but the sun's brightness blocked any of them from actually seeing him. It wasn't until the figure landed inside of the arena, when they all saw her champion… But he was kneeling, the large black wings cloaking the entirety of his large body. "Who in Equestria _are_ you?" Sun Beam asked, taking a shielded stance.

The crowd became awed, as the champion threw open his wings, standing up, and sent black feathers everywhere. "Your end, Traitor of their majesties." Talon said, the black knight giving Sun Beam a helmeted glare. "Now, ready yourself, 'Captain'. I will make you pay, for your attempt on my lady's life!" He moved into a heavily shield position, his armor and shield making him sound like some heavily armored juggernaut.

The black blade shined within the sunlight, and the crest upon is shield confused Sun Beam, but he shook the confusion off. "Lad, I don't know who you are, but I will teach you a lesson about facing off with your obvious betters!" With that, Sun Beam shield charged straight for Talon!

Talon smirked behind his helmet, watching the charge. "I have already proven to be your better, fool." He slowly leaned back, in his guard, as the kite-wall shield's edged bottom drug against the sandy ground. Those familiar with shield combat, realized that the black knight was planning to meet Sun Beam head on…

"Prepare to meet our end, boy!" The Captain yelled, as he closed in on the opposing champion. All eyes were on the two, as their shield drew closer to one another. Once there was no stopping the charge, Talon sprung his trap, that the Captain foolishly charged right into.

The Black Knight threw his entire body forward, his stance remaining more stable than the charging Sun Beam. Their shields clashing became like slow motion, to the spectators. The golden metal slowly meeting the black metal of Talon's shield, sparks flying up as the metal grinded against each other. The spectators only saw their stalemate last a mere second, before their ears were filled with the sounds of bone, sickly, snapping in two.

Their next sight became Sun Beam, shockingly, being sent flying across the arena! The Captain crashed against the marble wall, actually cracking, followed by him roaring in pain. "My arm! My arm! That bastard _actually_ broke my arm!" His golden shield laid off to the side, his sword next to him, as the stallion held n to his injured arm.

On the other side, Talon repositioned himself into another defensive stance. He kept his sword at the shield's edge, taking one step at a while he approached the fallen Captain. "You still have a chance t save your men, Captain. Surrender, you have lost this battle." The black knight suggested.

Sun Beam glared at his opponent, and grabbed the sword. Slowly standing up, allowing his left arm to dangle, the Captain prepared a shieldless combat stance. "And accept _her_ as one of our regal royals!? After what she has done!? Never!" Sun Beam yelled, revealing far more within his words.

"So be it… Your fate has been healed." He waited until Sun Beam to charge again, over confidence being the Captain's enemy. All rational thought of tactics had left the stallion, his pride becoming more important than skill, or his own men. "Prepare for your tragic fall…"

Using his shield first, Talon knocked Sun Beam's sword up into the air. He followed with a thrust into the Captain's left thigh, causing blood to leak out. During Sun Beam's painful, Talon spun to his rear and sliced the stallion's back! The spraying blood covered the black knight's armor, those within the crowd gasping at how brutal he looked. Falling forward, Sun Beam turned around, and attempted to strike his opponent with a magic bolt!

But Talon deflected it into the sky, using his large shield to do so. Before the unicorn could attempt another blast, Luna's champion did the cruelest thing one could perform on a unicorn… He cut Sun Beam's horn clean off, with a single powerful swing of that black bladed sword. Some of the crowd fainted, few puked, seeing such a barbaric act being carried out.

Sun Beam howled in agony, holding one to the stub that used to be his horn. The black knight held his sword to the Captain's throat. "You are no longer a threat to my lady, so… Do you yield, Captain Sun Beam?" He asked, the pain filled Captain just glared up at his foe, making him push the sword's tip into the stallion's throat. "Do you yield!?"

"I…" Sun Beam glared at him, before clamping both eyes shut. "I yield." The entire crowd, those still conscious, were shocked that the most skilled of the Captains had just yielded to Luna's champion. Sun Beam not looking up at his opponent, feeling such disgrace, and prepared for the punishment.

Talon gave a nod, looking up towards Celestia. "Princess Celestia, if I am correct, his life, along with those under him, are mine to decide?" She gave a nod; the black knight gave her one in return. "Good, then _this_ is my decision!" Talon moved his sword down, and suddenly cut Sun Beam's rank off of his armor, followed by the Celestial Royal Guard symbol.

"I see…" Celestia smiled at the mercy, which Luna's champion displayed. "They shall be stripped of their ranks, then disowned from the Royal Guard."

No one disputed Celestia's decree, and watched as Luna flew down into the arena. Talon sheathed his sword, quickly kneeling before her. "What will you have of me, my lady?" The black knight asked, wings draping over his body like a black cape.

Luna smiled down at him, proud that he defeated his foe, showed such compassionate mercy, and defended her honor; then looked around at both the crowd and the defeated Sun Beam. "There is…" She started, looking back at Talon. "Our Dark Angel… Please, remove thy helmet and show thine face to all. Show our subject who it is, that defended our honor with such ferocity, loyalty, and mercy."

Talon looked up at her, then nodded and released his shield. Those in the stands leaned forward, all curious at who this mysterious champion is, as the black knight started to remove his helmet. Though, when he pulled it off, revealing both his black feathers and silver beak, they all gasped. Talon looked around, even allowed his long, thin, tail to escape the armor. "A Gryphon!" The crowd yelled, Sun Beam shocked at the revelation. "I was… Defeated by a lowly Gryphon?" He muttered, eyes wide.

"This is an outrage!" A unicorn guard yelled.

"A Gryphon cannot be trusted, nor allowed, to defend our princess!" A pegasi guard added.

"Remove that unworthy filth from her majesty's presence, immediately!" A noble yelled, many others agreeing. "How dare he trick Princess Luna into allowing him in her service!"

The Gryphon silently knelt before Luna, as insult after insult is thrown at him. It did not take very long, until the entire crowd were in an uproar about how unworthy he was. " **ENOUGH!** " Everyone fell silent, as Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice echoed over their own voices, the princess glaring up at them all. " **You guards had a chance to defend us! To defend our honor! But you refused to do so, because of your own cowardice, then have the gall to insult he who did!? SHAMEFUL!** " The Royal Guards flinched at her words, feeling like Luna had just struck them with a sword. " **As for you Nobles!** _ **None**_ **of you have the right to comment about** _ **who**_ **protects me! You all sit around, bleeding our loving subjects dry of their bits, while you get fatter and laugh about it… Be happy that I do not turn Sir Talon's deadly blade upon you!** "

The princess was flustered, angered by those around her. Her eyes were even tearing up with pure rage, preparing yell more, but a hand suddenly placed itself on to her bare shoulder and prevented such a choice. "Enough, my lady." She looked back, and up, to see Talon with his helmet back on, shield now in hand. "Their words do not bother me, but you should retire, and calm down, before saying another word they can use again."

Luna just looked up at the emotionless helmet, wanting to say more about hwowrong they were… But the Lunar Princess bit back her words, and nodded. "P-Pleae, my Dark Angel, escort us back our chambers."

"As you wish, my lady." With that, the two of them left the arena completely.

Celestia watched the two leave, before standing up from her seat and gaining the crowd's attention. "I am…" Her gaze scanned those within the stands. "Disappointed in _all_ of you, my subjects." Her words went straight into their ears, no longer having that loving sound in it, and made them all feel like their princess felt hurt by their actions. The white alicorn suddenly vanished, in a flash of golden light, not even allowing her Royal Guard the honor of escorting her back to the throneroom.

 **-That Night, At the Night Court-**

"Mercenaries!?" One of the nobles yelled, standing up from his eat. "You want to employ _mercenaries_ as your Lunar Guard? Your majesty, I must implore you reconsider this decision."

Luna sat in her lunar throne, Talon standing to her left. The princess had just put forward that her Lunar Guard be formed with contracted mercenaries, instead of employing members of the current Royal Guard. So far, all but one of her advisors were against the notion and that one holds far more sway than the others… After the fact he defended her honor in the arena.

"Your majesty, I must advise _against_ employing mercenaries to protect you, and carry out your will." Another added, trying to remind respectful to their princess. "Surely, you could employ members of your sister's Royal Guard to-?"

"You mean the same Royal Guard that tried to have me killed?" Luna interruptd, silencing the noble. "The very same Royal Guard that did not defend my right to rule? Who feared their own statuses than to do their sworn duty?" She added, making the nobles look at one another, then back to her. "No, I do not rust, nor respect, my sister's guard. I will rely on the services of hand-picked Mercenaries to guard me… After all, it has proven that they do not care who it is they serve, they'll defend them to death." She smiled up at Talon, who nodded, before she returned her attention towards the gathered nobles.

"Handpicked by who, your majesty?" A third noble asked.

"BY me." Talon answered, throwing forward five files. "Each one of those bands are the best, and will stick to their contracts. So loyal, they would never be bribed… Even willing to die before they break said contracts."

A forth noble grabbed one of the files, opening it up and reading it. After a couple of seconds, his eyes widened. "You cannot be serious!" He shouted, looking at Talon and the smiling Luna. "Can these vagabonds truly be trusted?"

"Aye, they can be." Talon answered, smirking at the assembled nobles. "They are more family, to me, than my own Clan." That caused the nobles to have a second take, not believing the words they just heard from him. "They even know one another, and treat each other like brethren. Put them all together, and you have one ferocious fighting force that will take at least five packs of Timberwolves to stop, and I didn't make that up. We had to stop a pack of them rampaging through Germaney."

The nobles looked at one another, then nodded. "We are in agreement… But, how shall they be paid?"

"I will speak with my sister, and convince her to…" She suddenly gained a devilish grin. "To have the nobles offer up half of their fortune to make up for the hurt they have caused the Royal Family. After all, I feel they would do anything to regain my sister's favor." She looked up at Talon.

"I know two of these groups that'll pass their pay on to the people of Equestria. They can never really escape who they once were." He nodded to Luna. "Long as they have a place to stay and food to eat, they are fine."

Luna gives a nod. "Then it is decided… These Mercenaries." She placed a hand on to the files. "Shall be my Lunar Guard."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Two unicorn guards stood at the castle gates, stoically watching the citizens pass by their post. The two were more vigilant today, more than usual, after being told of special arrivals for Luna. According to Celestia, they were to welcome these arrivals with open arms. Their only problem right now, is that they do not know what these guests look like or how to identify them.

"Hey, Light Glow, any idea what theses 'new arrivals' look like, exactly?" The first guard asked, looking at his partner, confused. "Lieutenant-… I mean, _Captain_ Armor was not very clear about that part."

'Light Glow' rolled his eyes. "How should _I_ know, Silver Shield?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "They are Mercenaries? So look for brutish vagabonds trying to pick a fight with someone? After all, Mercenaries are a bunch of brutes, actually being paid _just_ to fight. I find it sickening that we have to associate ourselves with those vagabonds."

"Awh, too bad you think that way, darling." A feminine voice called out, causing both stallions to look forward. Their jaws nearly hit the ground, seeing the most _unbelievable_ bat pony mare, her coat white as the very moon and her wind swept pink mane tied into a pony-tail. They couldn't take their eyes off of how athletic she looked, especially wearing the tight brown leather armor. "You two strong looking stallions are so handsome, too bad you won't associate with a poor little vagabond, like me."

She let out a giggle, walking past the two of them, while readjusting the long bow tied around her quiver of black arrows. In her passing, the mare lifted both hands up, and closed their jaws of the two Royal Guards, who kept their eyes on her… Barely catching the fifteen bat pony rangers following their leader. One of the rangers began to laugh, seeing their reaction. "Seems like the Captain did it again."

Another nudged his comrade. "How long do you think it'll be, before she has them kissing at her hooves?" They asked, the other bat ponies laughed at the thought of those two kissing at the mare's hoovs.

"Twenty bits says within the week's end." The first said, laughing a bit more, holding up a pouch of bits in his hand. The other thought about it for a moment, thinking on something dealing with the two guards.

He suddenly smiled, realizing something rather fun. "You're on, I say the next three days." The second ranger betted, as they entered the castle grounds.

The guards blinked, confused. "Uh… Did two of those mercenaries just bet on us falling for their leader, Silver Shield?" Light Glow asked, the two still watching the bat pony rangers walking into the castle court yard.

"T-They did." The other answered, before a snort of hot breath caused them both to freeze.

The two guards, slowly, turned around and came face to face with a massive, grey, black streaked, armored wolf! Their eyes widened, but a cough made them look up to see something strange… A grey armored earth pony, bearing a green cape. His armor clad nearly all over his large body, making him seem like a hulking tank on the back of an armored war beast. "Are ze two of vou going to moe vore me, and my knights?" The armored earth pony asked, his voice rough and powerful. It sounded like the kind of voice belonging to some great hero of old, a champion of sorts. Though, there was a hint of warning, too. But towards what? They couldn't figure out.

"A-A Germaney Knight…" Silver Shield said, the two moving out of his way so that the Knight could pass, with around thirty other knights right behind him. "And those are Fenrian Wolves! The chosen mounts of the Germaney Elite Heavy Calvary!"

"Y-You don't say…" Light Glow said, eyeing the armored war wolves passing by, with heavily armored earth ponies riding on their backs. "I wonder what else is-?"

"Ahaha! Such a grand city! Titan Will is considering making his home here!" They both looked back towards the street, and saw at least twenty Minotaur Barbarian Warriors, their leader wielding a massive battle-axe, slung over his shoulder, wearing what looked like plate and mail armor with a cloak on his back. Light Glow recognized the white skin and black fur. "Titan Will is liking this contract already!" The other minotaurs, clad in mail and scale armor, all laughed at their leader's words. Some making comments about how they couldn't see him actually moving to such a 'prissy' city, like Canterlot.

They gave the minotaurs a wide birth, Light Glow nervous about who he saw. "That was Titan Will, the Breaker! I read about how he, alone, broke through a Saddle Arabian Army and crushed their warlord with that very axe." He looked at his partner. "Rumors say, one swing of his battle-axe… And he could cleave a whole squad."

After the minotaur passed, both guards went back to standing guard, like before. "That was three of the five group… I wonder who _else_ Princess Luna hired." Silver Shield noted, feeling a bit nervous about those who had passed.

"Not telling… But look at these newcomers." Light Glow motioned forward, aiming at the eleven, black cloaked, figures. Their leader was wearing a golden unicorn mask, completely hiding their face, while the others kept their hoods completely forward. "In the name of their majesties, I order you to halt!"

The cloaked figures suddenly stopped in front of the two. The masked one slowly stepped forward, as the two guards moved towards them. "Identify yourself!" Silver Shield ordered, neither of them able to make anything out because of their mask and cloak.

They reached into their left sleeve, causing the two to tense up, but relaxed when they pulled out a scroll. Light Glow opened I up, and read said contract, then looked up at the leader. "A contract for their services, and pardon for whatever they do."

"Does It say who they are?" Silver Shield asked, eyeing the other ten cloaked figures. There was something off about them, it sent a chill down his spine at hearing such strange orders from the contract… He got an even worse feeling, the moment he saw one look at him, and a pair of purple eyes suddenly flashing towards him.

"No, just says 'those found with this scroll' and doesn't say who they are." Light Glow answered, handing the scroll back to the masked one. They nodded, taking the scroll back, and walked into the castle, with the others following. "That leaves only one group left… And I don't see any others coming."

Silver Shield scanned the streets, not seeing anyone that he had not seen before today. "I wonder who they are, or where they could be? Rather rude to be late for a meeting with the Princess."

 **-Ponyville-**

A group of forty finely dressed, uniformed, unicorn stallions, all having a half cloak over their left shoulder and a lance in hand, eyed their leader. The unicorn stallion, wearing a large hat, with some flamboyant white feather on it, threw his map down. "Well, mon friends, I believe we are lost." He had a thick Prench accent, slowly stroking his handle bar mustache and triangular beard.

"But, mon Capitaine, how are ve going to meet up in ze Canterlot, vith ze others?" One of his men said, their Captain placing hand on to his forehead.

"Oh, mon na mi! I can hear Frere Bulwark now!" The Captain said, shaking his head. "Talking about hov late ve are, and how ve are not proper soldiers!"

His men began to look at one another, as their Captain picked his map back up. "Do you know where ve went wrong, mon Capitiane?" A Lieutenant asked, he and another also looking at the map.

"I do not knov, Lieutenant… Ve vere following ze trial on ze map! I cannot see vhere ve vent vrong." The Captain answered, as the three Prench Officers eyed the map. Though, when a _beautiful_ mare's voice sang around them, the Captain pulled his map down.

The three went slacked jawed, seeing a pure white unicorn mare, with a _very_ well kept purple mane and tail. She was wearing a white and black corset-dress. The mare was currently hanging her wet laundry, singing as she worked. V-Vho is that lovely angel?" A lieutenant asked, all of the stallions nodding and watching her.

"That, gentlecolts, is our angel, sent from heaven!" The Captain answered, removing his hat and straightening the blonde mane underneath. After that, he made sure every hair in his coat was straight, then evening ensuring that his uniformed looked its best. "Now, vatch, mon friends! I am going to shov you, hov a noble speaks with an angel." With that, he walked towards the mare, while his men stayed behind.

The mare continued to sing her song, taking the tune to a gentle hum. She gently strung her white sheets on to the laundry line, smiling. "Ah, Rarity, your skills at fashion seem to flow over to your skills at washing clothes." She giggled, placing a hand on to her hip.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" A, Prench accented, stallion called out to her, making Rarity 'eep' in surprise. When she turned around, the fashionista was met by a uniformed unicorn stallion, who held a smile over his blonde, prench, beard. "Ah, pardon me, mademoiselle, I did not mean to startle you."

" _Heeeeeeello, handsome!_ " Rarity thought, replacing her surprised look with an affectionate one. "Oh, darling, it is quite alright. Just surprised me, is all. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, eyeing the well-designed uniform he was wearing, identifying the stallion being some high ranking individual. "Mister?"

The stallion removed his hat, allowing the blonde mane to drape out, and bowed before her. "Fancy Lance." He answered, holding a hand out towards Rarity. The mare placed her on in his, the stallion kissing the back of Rarity's hand. "Capitaine Fancy Lance, and hopefully such a beautiful angel can help this vayvard soul, and his comrades?" Rarity blushed at his words, looking slightly away from him. "By chance, might you knov hov to get to ze city known as Canterlot, from here? My band and I have an appointment vith ze Royal Fmily, and ve are terribly late."

Rarity looked towards the stallions behind him, each removing their hats and bowing, before smiling down at Fancy Lance. "Why yes, I do... There is a train station in town, it could take you straight there." She informed, making the stallion smile up at her. "Is that all you require of me, darling? Or might there be something else Ms. Rarity can do for you?"

The mare gave Fancy Lance a charming smile, he could see the class and culture she held. "For now, oui, mademoiselle. My men can repay your assistance, by staying here to protect you. As for myself?" The stallion reached into his half cloak, causing his sheathed rapier to tap against his leg, and pulled out a glistening rose. "I can only offer you this rose, vhich pales in comparison vith your own beauty… A promise that, one day, ve vill meet again and I will repay your generosity." Rarity blushed even more, taking the rose, before Fancy Lance placed his hat back on and tilted the brim to her. "Au revoir, mademoiselle Rarity."

Rarity watched, as the stallion turned around and left, the wind flowing through his half cloak. The mare held his rose against her breast, enchanted by the obvious gentlecolt who suddenly appeared before her… Like a dream come true, from her filly days. "I will hold you to that promise, Monsieur Lance." She smiled, placing a hand over her blushing cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 **-Canterlot Castle Main Hall-**

The pat pony mercenary walked back and forth, hands clasped over the top of her pink tail. "Once again, they make me wait for them." She groaned, playfully kicking her legs out with each step she took around the Main Hall. After a couple of times of circling, she stopped and looked up at the steps. Her eyes narrowed, the mare snarling a bit. "I. Hate. WAITING!" She growled.

"Never seev to hate it, ven vour vith me, mein gelibte." A stallion called out, causing the bat pony to turn around, and see the Germaney Knight's leader. He stopped a few paces from the mare, opening his armored arms out. "Ju haven't changed a bit, Rose Arrow."

Immediately, once she saw the stalwart earth pony, the bat pony brightened and gave a bright, fanged, grin. "Darling!" She squealed, practically sprinting towards the Germaney Knight. Once she chose in on him, Rose Arrow leapt up into the stallion's waiting arms, the two embracing one another. To add in the moment for them, the Germaney Knight spun around, with her in his arms, as her hair and his cape flying all around them.

When the Germaney Knight finished, he leaned down so that Rose Arrow could put her hooves on to the ground. "I cannot tell ju vow much I have missed ju." He said, leaning back up after the mare released him. "Ze moment I saw jur men, I sprinted straight here."

Rose Arrow pulled back, a look of sly distrust on her face, keeping her hands on the stallion's armored chest. "Iron Bulwark, the Iron Wolf of Germaney, _sprinting_ somewhere not on his wolf?" She leaned up and kissed the side of his faceplate. "Do not blame me, if I do not believe you." Rose Arrow whispered to him.

Iron Bulwark placed a hand over his heart, like she had just stabbed him. "Ju vound me, meine geliebete." He said, the two sharing a laugh, until loud, and powerful, hoofsteps were heard behind them.

They turned around, and saw the Minotaur Leader walking towards them. "Titan Will hopes he is not interrupting anything personal." He asked, war-axe slung over his shoulder, looking at the two ponies. "If so, he can wait until you are finished."

The two smiled, and shook their heads. "You are good, big guy." Rose Arrow said, moving to where she was now standing at Iron Bulwark's side. "Have you seen the others Titan?"

The Minotaur nodded. "He has! Titan Will has found our comrade, LI!" Titan Will shrugged the axe off of his shoulder, allowing the devastating weapon's head to rest on the ground. "Ran into LI and their Inquisitors shortly after Titan Will's men settled in."

That caused the two ponies to look towards one another, then back at their barbarically armored friend. "You found LI? Well, where are they-…" Rose Arrow's question got answered, when the masked figure stepped out from behind Titan Will. "Oh… Spooky, as ever, I see." She smiled, as the golden masked figure nodded to her.

Iron Bulwark looked at the gathred leaders, counting those present. "Ve are only missing two of vour company." He smirked behind his faceplate. "Vne does not surprise me. But ze othzer? It is surprising zat he is not here to greet us."

"That is because I was preparing your employer, on how to speak to each of you properly and not offend you knuckle heads." The four looked up the stairs, seeing Talon, wearing is black armor, with Luna, who wore a black dress with a crescent moon on it, holding on to his right arm… Like a woman of nobility would with one escorting her into somewhere filled with ambassadors, dignitaries, and any royals. The group remained silent, as the two descended down from the stairs, and walked towards them. "Where is Lance? He is normally here at least a day early, and goes about the town in search of proper wine."

"Fancy probably saw some pretty mare, and couldn't resist looking up her dress." Rose Arrow stated, Luna blushing at the blunt comment from the mare. "He will be along, soon enough."

"I resent such a crude thought!" A voice shouted, the group noticing Fancy Lance striding towards them. "A gentlecolt would _never_ have such perverse thoughts, or actions, about a mare he has just met!"

"And you're no gentlecolt, but whatever you say, Fancy." Rose Arrow said, smirking at the defensive words from her surrogate brother.

Talon shook his head. "If you are finished, brother, sister?" He asked, the two nodding to him, as the Gryphon motioned to Luna. "Meet your new employer. Her majesty, Princess of the Night, Sister Ruler of Equestria, and Moon Goddess… Princess Luna." The Lunar Princess gave a sagely nod, still holding on to Talon's arm.

The roup all gave a respective bow towards Luna. "Thank you all, for answering our call… Sir Talon has spoken highly of you all, and recommended each of you quite adamantly." Luna said, the group smirking at how he called their brother 'Sir Talon'. "We look forward to working alongside you all."

Talon nodded to her, then looked at the group. "I am to assume that you each brought a small contingent from your bands, into the city?"

"Titan Will believes our brother may have gone mad, since we last seen him, if he were to believe otherwise of us." The Minotaur laughed, the other Mercenaries nodding in agreement. "Tell us, brother, what is our contract?"

Luna allowed Talon to speak with the other Mercenaries, seeing how they all had a family bond, obviously. "That is quite easy, Titan." The Gryphon tossed a contract, for each one, towards the others. "The last contract we shall ever need to do."

The Mercenaries looked at their contracts, all but LI showing surprise at what is being offered to them. "Zis _must_ be some kind of joke." Iron Bulwark spoke up, looking at the two. "Zere is no vay ju could offer us zis much, Princess… Such a price is high, even for ju."

"I have to agree with Iron, Princess… This is a _lot_ of bits to offer simple Mercenary Bands, even us high end ones." Rose Arrow agreed, leaning against the armored knight. "I mean; it _does_ fit the contract… But, earning such a reward is unheard of."

Luna smiled at them, nodding. "We understand your reaction to this… But, please, there is a reason as to why we are offering you such, with a little help from the nobles of Canterlot of course." The five mercenaries gave her their undivided attention, each curious as to why a _Princess of Equestria_ is willing to pay five mercenary bands enough bits to retire all of their warriors. "Not long ago, three of our sister's Royal Guard attempted to take our life. Sir Talon stopped them… Later, it was discovered that this treachery led up to their Captain, who Sir Talon defeated in single combat." The Mercenaries slightly laughed at the fact their brother still has it. "We discovered, there is no possibly way we could trust our sister's guard… Luckily, Sir Talon knew of a solution for our plight, and reinstate the Lunar Guard in full force."

"Us." The four all said, together, as they gave confident looks, except the mask wearing LI, who only nodded in agreement. "That is correct, and with us together? There is no threat that could touch the Princess, even if the threat is within the very castle she lives in." Talon added, the five looking at one another, smirking.

"Well, Talon? You may count me, and mon battalion, in. Ze Strike Lancers are yours to command, Princess." Fancy Lance removed his hat, and bowed with it over his chest.

"Ze Iron Volves shall ride in jur name, Princess." Iron Bulwark drew his hammer out, and made a customary knight's salute to Luna.

Rose Arrow gave a playful salute, leaning against the knight's chest. "If Iron, and his boys, are in? Then better count me, and my Shadow Rangers, in too!"

"Mmm…" Titan Will thought on it, rubbing his bearded chin. "Titan Will, and his Brawlers, have been seeking a challenge…" The Minotaur grinned, before slamming a fist on to the center of his chest. "The Titan Brawlers are innnnnnnn!" He flexed at the last word, confusing Luna a bit.

All eyes went to the robed, and masked, LI. The mysterious being, which some believed to be a unicorn of some kind, seemed to be pondering the idea. Her gloved hands picked up the contract, and started to read it over many times. It is almost like the entire idea of those five bands becoming Luna's guard, rested on this mysterious being's robed shoulders. After a few more moments later, they placed the contract down and gave a respectful bow.

"LI accepts the contract." Talon translated for Luna, who nodded.

"I thank you all, for this. Now…" Luna's hands gained a light blue glow, as ink and quill floated over to the five. "Let us make this official, and see to everything needed for your bands to become the Lunar Guard." The five nodded, and started to fill out the contracts, while Luna smiled up at Talon… Who winked at her, and returned the smile.

 **-Sometime Later, Royal Throne Room-**

"Princess, please, I must voice my complaint for this!" A Royal Pegasi Guard, wearing decorated armor, spoke up. Celestia, sitting on her throne, eyed the kneeling guard, and nodded for him to continue. "Her Majesty, Princess Luna, insults every member of your guard, by hiring mercenaries to do the job we have trained for, protecting her! I understand her thoughts, after the incident with Former Captain Sun Beam, and his men, but this is unheard of, outrageous even! This is a wound to our honor, and she places salt within said wound by doing this… It cannot go unchallenged."

Celestia chose to remain silent, until the guard had finished, before she retorted. "Captain Sky Light, regardless of my thoughts on this matter, a key factor remains. The Lunar Guard are my _sister's_ personal guard, as you and the Solar Guard, formally known as the Royal Guard, are my own." At the mentioning of their title, the two heavily armored, golden, Royal Guards next to her became more presenting for the Princess. "Who are recruited, and given the honor, into their ranks? Are up to her, and her advisors…. Who have agreed with this course of action." Her gaze went to the young, newly appointed, Unicorn Captain. "Do you have any problems with this, Captain Armor?"

The purple armored unicorn stallion shook his head. "While I understand my new colleague's argument, I do not see an issue with Her Majesty's decision." Shining Armor answered, kneeling like the other two Captains. "Sir Talon has proven to be a capable protector, and warrior, to us. If the mercenaries he chose are the same caliber, then I welcome their skill and presence…. It shall make our duty easier to perform."

That caused the white alicorn to simile, before she looked at the final Captain. "And you, Captain Heavy Hoof?"

The large earth pony Captain remained unreadable, even to Celestia, as he pondered her question. "I understand Sky Light's argument, for the Royal Guard have safeguarded the Royal Family for a thousand years." Sky Light smirked, but Heavy Hoof was not finished yet. "I also understand young Shining Armor's thoughts on the matter. Sir Talon defeated three Royal Guards, on his own… Then defeated their Captain the next day." Celestia raised an eyebrow, hearing the stalwart Captain's neutral position. "All I can say? Let us see how they perform, before casting judgement on them."

Celestia gave a nod, as Sky Light scoffed at the response. "It is still unheard of, Princess… I mean-?"

"We suggest holding thine tongue, when referring to our guard, without their presence or ours, Captain." The Captains, and Celestia, looked towards the door, seeing Luna there… However, she wasn't alone.

The Moon Princess currently wore a sparkling, ice blue, dress with her Royal Regalia. Standing around the weakened princess, were the six mercenary Captains representing her Royal Guards. Each one had replaced their old attire, for a midnight blue version instead. At certain points of their attire, they bore Luna's crescent moon on them; The Germaney Knight's chest, the Bat Pony Ranger's gauntlets, the Prance Lancer's half cloak, the Minotaur Barbarian's pauldren, and on the back of the masked figure's robe. Only Talon's armor remained the same, almost like his black armor made the Gryphon seem like her champion, truly. They all positioned, and posed, themselves in a rather intimidating manner, making the young princess seem untouchable with them around. Both Talon and Iron Bulwark standing at her sides, Rose Arrow and Fancy Lance standing next to the armored guardians, Titan Will standing behind them like he was some towering sentinel, and LI simply stood behind Titan Will to make sure nothing tried sneaking up on them.

"Our Lunar Knights might become offended." Luna walked forward, her guard right behind her. "Apologies, dear sister, for our tardiness. We had to rearm our new personal guard, and prepare production of new guard uniforms, before any other affair is tended to."

Celestia smiled at her younger sister. "It is alright, Luna. I understand the trivial matter that is getting armament ordered." Luna walked up next to her sister, as the six stopped and knelt down with the three Captains. "Hm… The 'Lunar Knights'?" Celestia looked at her younger sister, with a sly smirk.

"Yes. They shall act as our hand, protecting Equestria from any threat… While a handpicked Honor Guard protects us, while they perform their duties." Luna spoke, noticing the Royal Pegasi Captain about to retort, and quickly silenced him. "The Royal Guard have kept mostly to Canterlot, we wish to change this with our Lunar Guard… Each Lunar Knight has a battalion under their command, and shall use such numbers to protect Equestria, while leaving a detachment here in Canterlot." Luna looked at Celestia, worried that such a decision is far too bold. "Is this acceptable, sister?"

Celestia gave a nod. "Indeed, it is, Luna… Though, with such great numbers within their ranks, we must prepare an Enclave for them to rest within."

Luna suddenly smiled, at her sister's acceptance. "We know the perfect place, dear sister… The Lunar Enclave's Construction shall begin, when you deem it ready to be."

"Then, by all means, begin construction, Luna." She smiled at her sister, nodding. "I wish for your Lunar Guard, and Knights, to begin their noble task soon as possible."

That caused Luna to smile, even brighter, before looking down to the six. "You heard our sister, Lunar Knights! Let us begin construction!" They quickly stood up, and saluted the two princesses. Once Luna had joined them at the throne's base, they quickly formed up and quickly walked her out of the throne room… The younger princess determined to complete the Lunar Enclave's construction, and show Equestria she is good again.

"Now then…" Celesta gave a cocky grin towards Sky Light. "Still think they are not up to the task, Captain?" The Royal Pegasi Captain had no response, somewhat taken back by the revelation about how strong the Lunar Guard is, in numbers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Princess Celestia!" voice cried out, causing the Sun Princess to shoot upright in her bed. The doors to her personal champers swung open, as a pair of Solar Guardsmen rushed in. "We bring urgent news, your majesty!" The Solar Guard, on the right, announced.

Her eyes were wide, staring at the two kneeling Solar Guardsmen, Celestia using her bedsheets to cover up. "What has occurred, to require such abrupt actions? The sun has already been raised, and I wished to get a little more rest before starting business with the Day Court."

"Your Majesty, please forgive us, but several reports have come in that require your attention." The left hand Solar Guard announced, Celestia nodding. "A rock slide has trapped a train bound from Manehatten to here, Appleloosa is under attack from bandits, Vanhoover was just hit by a rogue tidal wave, and several dangerous creatures have started to attack Dodge City.

Celestia visibly _paled_ at the sudden report, her jaw dropping. Never before has Equestria ever experienced so many problems at once, which made her worry quite a bit. "R-Rally the Royal Guard! Send relief forces to the rock slide site and Vanhoover. Muster Combat Arms Units, then deploy them to Appleloosa and Dodge City, at once!"

The two Solar Guards gave somewhat nervous looks to each other. This confused the Sun Princess, until the right hand Solar Guard spoke up. "U-Uhm… Your majesty, it is already being handled."

"What? Has one of the Captains sent out the needed forces?" She asked, with a raised brow.

"No, your majesty." The left hand Solar Guard started, Celestia looking to him. "The Lunar Guard have already begun operations on all four fronts, a Battalion's worth of Guardsmen responding to each crisis."

"Huh?" Was Celestia's only response.

 **-Manehatten Collapsed Tunnel-**

Several of those trapped within the train car huddled together. The rock slide had happened so suddenly, causing the tunnel to collapse in on itself that many didn't have time to actually brace for it. The front of their train had been caught in the falling rocks, crushing those that had been pulling the train forward and residing in the front cars. By now, since the rock slide occurred, many hours have passed by and several of the adults were losing hope of any help arriving in time, but kept such thoughts silent due to the children around them.

"Momma?" A colt spoke up, looking to her worried mother. "Is help going to come, momma?"

The mare had a weary, worried, look about her. Many knew it could be days before a rescue crew could dig through these rocks, along with a fully day to arrive on scene and set up digging operations. However, she could not say that, the mare wanted her son to have hope. "Of course, dear. Don't you worry any."

"H-How can you be so sure, momma?" The colt looked at the large pile of boulders. "There are so many rocks in the way."

Once again, the mare is hesitant about her response, but decided to go with a standard reply to foals. "Because, the Princesses will not let their subjects down." She gently rubbed her son's head. "They will send their strongest soldiers to rescue us."

"R-Really?" The colt asked, tilting his head. When the mare nodded, he looked at the pile of boulders. "If they are sending the strongest soldiers… I bet they are only the coolest of heroes in Equestria, and will bring those rocks down any second now!"

The adults, that heard him, all smiled at the colt's hopeful words. Many had already bet that such a thing would be impossible, and were prepared to do what is necessary to ensure the children survived this crisis. After all, no pony could possibly move so many rocks-?

The largest boulder started to shake, drawing their attention. When it began to be pulled back, their jaws dropped at the realization of what could be happening. _Something_ had managed to dig out all the rocks leading to them, and is now trying to move the biggest of their obstacles out of the way. Not even Earth Pones would be able to move such a large boulder. Their only indication, as to what could be moving it, had been a powerful, beast-like, roar of strained rage. Many prepared for some terrible beast to charge in, as the boulder is ripped from the pile and light flowed in… But, they were met by something unexpected.

"Ahahahaha! Told you Titan Will could move this boulder on his own!" A powerful voice laughed, causing the occupants to stare, slack jawed, at their savior. A white and black Minotaur, wearing the armor and colors of their Moon Princess, laughing as he held the boulder overhead. "Now then…" He turned to the left, his body straining under the boulder's weight, roared before throwing it out of the way. "Get in there, Lunar Guard! These ponies need help!" Titan Will ordered, pointing into the opening, as similar dressed soldiers rushed into the tunnel.

Many were well trained in first aid, those far too injured for simple treatments were carried out by a litter. When the mare and colt were helped out of the tunnel, the latter could not help but look up at the laughing Minotaur in awe. "Who are you, Mister Minotaur?" He asked, titling his head.

Titan Will smiled down at him, placing a fist over his heart in a salute. "Captain Titan Will! Commander of the Lunar Guard's Northern Battalion!" He added in a couple of flexes, earning playful giggles from the colt and a thankful nod from his mother.

 **-Appleloosa-**

"Gather up every apple and bit you can find, men! Take everything of value from this little backwater town!" The Bandit Leader ordered, his men doing as instructed and placing crates into wagons.

"You're not going to get away with this, you damned rustler!" A tied up Sheriff Silverstar growled, glaring up at the unicorn bandit. "The Princesses will hear about yer attack, and send in some guards after yer gang!"

That caused the Bandit Leader to laugh, crouching down next to Sheriff Silverstar, dagger forcing his hat up. "Please, even you have to know it would take at least half a day for any relief force to arrive from Canterlot." The other bandits began to laugh, as their leader stood back up. "We did our homework about this town. By the time they get here, we'll be long go-?"

The ground started to shake, rocks bouncing, buildings starting to raddle. "Boss, look!" One of the bandits yelled, pointing to a large dust cloud approaching Appleloosa.

The Bandit Leader squinted his eyes, trying to see what is causing it. "What in Equestria?" The moment he saw the silhouettes in the dust, his eyes went wide. "Oh shit!"

"Vor Princess Luna, and vor Equestria!" Iron Bulwark roared, as he and a full Company of Fenrian Wolf Riders charged in! The Captain's own wolf releasing a bone chilling howl, their spears lowered in a ramming position. In moments, the Heavy Calvary slammed into the bandits occupying Appleloosa, impaling a great many of them that were too dumbstruck to actually move out of their path. Their leader, noticing the markings and weapons upon the lead wolf bound knight, started to try and make a run for it. "Oh, no vou don't…"

Iron Bulwark had his wolf sprint forward, holding the War Mace high in the sky. "N-No! Please, don't!" The Bandit Leader cried out, trying to out run the war beast riding knight.

"No mercy, vor ze Unjust!" He yelled, before slamming the crested war mace into their skull.

A sickening _crunch_ came from the Bandit Leader, as the War Mace caused his head to cave in and send him to the ground. Sheriff Silverstar simply watched Iron Bulwark pull his wolf's reigns, having the war beast turn back around, as a pair of Bat Pony Rangers held the town sheriff up and out of his bonds. "W-Who are ya, sir?" He managed to ask, as the knight moved next to him.

"I am Captain Iron Bulwark, Commander of ze Lunar Guard Southern Battalion." He answered, taking a moment to watch his men route the remaining Bandits from Appleloosa, then back down to the sheriff. "Ve are zere to help."

 **-Dodge City-**

A massive Hydra roared at the fleeing citizens, all four of its heads going in for the kill… But four black arrows suddenly whizzed in and struck each of its heads! The beast released a pain filled wail, as Rose Arrow zoomed over the fleeing citizens, around the Hydra, and fired three more arrows into the beast's spine. This caused it to fall forward, vital points of its body being struck and causing a full body shut down.

The lead Ranger landed between her recent kill and the dumbfounded citizens of Dodge City, using her free hand to brush away a rogue strand of hair from her eyes. "Jeez… How come I have to be stationed so far away from my knight in shining armor?" Rose Arrow huffed, pointing an arrow forward. "Alright, boys! Let's send these terrible beasties back to the forest! The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can snuggle up to my stallion!" She gave a quick giggle, looking back a bit. "You boys don't want to make me upset, do you?"

Her words confused the citizens behind her, until several voices roared. " **NO MA'AM!** " Then see several Lunar Guardsmen charge up from behind them… Prance Lancers forming firing lines, using their lances like conductors and sending concentrated beams of magical energy. Bat Pony Rangers taking up position behind them, losing volley after volley of arrows into the beasts in front of them. Both Minotaur Warriors and Germaney Knights rushing past their ranks, charging straight into the invading beasts with zero fear in their actions. All of which continued to dumbfound the Dodge City citizens, never seeing such diverse warriors fighting together, as one.

The City's Mayor, nervously, walked up to Rose Arrow, as she watched her warriors push the beasts back into the forest. "U-Um, excuse me, miss?" His nervous words drew the mare's attention, prompting Rose Arrow to spin around on her heels and hold the long bow at the small of her back. "But, if you do not m-mind me asking, who are you exactly?"

With a sly smirk, she stepped forward, leaning towards the Mayor, and placed an index finger on to his nose. "What are you so nervous about, hmmm? I'm just your average, pretty, mare coming to save the city from a little beastie problem." Her sultry voice caused him to blush, but a manticore suddenly landing behind her and roaring actually terrified him past that. But, in a lighting fast motion, Rose Arrow had spun around and shot an arrow right between its eyes! The look of a coldblooded hunter written across her features, before turning around and giving a playful smirk. "Though, to answer your question? I am Captain Rose Arrow. Commander of the Lunar Guard's Eastern Battalion."

 **-Vanhoover-**

"Shadow Rangers, get those supplies to ze relief tent, now! Ze injured vill need them immediately!" Fancy Lance ordered, as a group of Bat Pony Rangers flew several creates to a nearby Medical Tent. "Men from ze Brawler Unit, check ze city for anymore trapped survivors!" A group of Minotaurs saluted, rushing back into the flooded city. "Lancers and Iron Wolves! Help get ze wounded to ze relief tents!" More Lancers rushed in with litters, as Germaney Knights had their wolves ride ahead of them to help collect any survivors.

"He's so commanding." A unicorn mare cooed.

"And so dreamy." A pegasus mare added, as a group of mares gawked at Fancy Lance.

A young unicorn filly carried a canteen of water up to the Lunar Guard's Eastern Battalion Commander, holding it up to him. "H-Here you go, Captain Lance, s-sir… I got it just for you."

Her words stopped Fancy Lance from giving any further orders. With a smile, he knelt down in front of her, taking the canteen and rubbing her head affectionately. "Mercie, mon cher, I was starting to feel rather parched."

The filly blushed, twirling side to side and looking up at the Prench stallion, as he took a sip. "U-Um… C-Captain Lance? Do… Do you have a special somepony?" She asked, rather cutely in his opinion.

Fancy Lance looked down at her, lowering the canteen. "Oh, mon cher. I am terribly sorry, but zere is an angel for me, zat has claimed mon heart and affection." He caressed her head, before leaning over and placing a kiss on to her forehead. "But, do not fret, mon cher. Vou will blossom into a beautiful flower and no stallion will resist vour charm."

The filly gave him a thanking peck on the cheek, before skipping off… The mares nearby all heartbroken that their dream stallion is taken.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

"And that is all we have heard, your majesty." The left hand Solar Guard reported, lowering his head.

Celestia had actually been surprised, to hear so many disasters had already been dealt with by her younger sister's rather new fighting force. "You have only spoken of four of the five Lunar Knights? Where is the fifth and her Battalion?" She asked.

"Captain LI is stationed here, in Canterlot, with the Champion and Battalion garrisoned as Canterlot's defense force. She acts as the information liaison for the Lunar Guard, from our understanding." He answered.

With a nod, Celestia kept her smile at the information given, her sister's forces proving to be far more tactical responsive than many Nobles gave them credit for. "Where might my sister be? I wish to congratulate her on a job well done, with the Lunar Guard Response."

"Currently, your majesty?" The right hand Solar Guard started, looking up at her. "After lowering the moon, she decided that today would be a good day to train. She is currently in the Castle's Training Grounds, where she is having Champion Talon help better her skill with the sword. Captain LI is with them, as well, to give any information they could possibly need to know."

"Luna… Training for battle?" Celestia asked, the Solar Guard nodding. " _Oh dear…_ "


End file.
